The Equality Games
by Goddess Fiona
Summary: When Katniss and others came back to their calm and harmonious life; however, long after Paylor's presidency over the Panem, it seems that politics began to corrupt and the conflict among these left districts broke out again. They fight for the disparity of their living condition and this time, a brand-new generation is going to solve this crux, unfair trade relationship bravely.
1. Begin the Nightmare

The Equality Games

I.

Hearing the familiar shout, Rose wakes up, holding her bow and arrow nearby her instinctively. Not until she looks around carefully does she feel relieved, opening her room door and walks out the room. Then, there comes a pair of arms hugs her, it is her brother, Dandelion.

The 20-year-old, pretty girl, all of a sudden, bursts into tears. Her tears keep dropping on her brother's arms, for the nightmare, the familiar shout comes from her mother, Katniss Everdeen, the legendary girl in the Hunger Game about 20 years ago.

Although their parents were died of the old wound both physically and mentally when they were teenagers, they still have a good time getting along and became a sweet family. However, Katniss often has the nightmare and shouted in night upon thinking of her companion's death. She can never forget how she shoot an arrow to Finnick in order to save him from the lizard mutts, how her sister, Prim died right in front of her and she was unable to save her. These massive painful memories and excessive stress all weave Katniss' terrific dreadful nightmare and happens very often even several years have passed by. Peeta knows that well, but to Dandelion and Rose, even though Katniss has explained her nightmare, it still can't comfort Rose and leave an indelible childhood memory. Knowing what has happened to his sister, Dandelion hugs her as usual.

"Take a walk, OK?" he asked.

Rose replies nothing but nods her head slightly.

Walking along the deserted street, they let the breeze brush their hearts gently without saying a word. They both know what they need is each other's companion, no matter now or in the future. After they lose their parents, they know how intimate their bond can be and how terrible the corrupted politics and cruel wars are to people.

In later few months, the Capitol has gone through a great change, which Philip replace Paylor and take over the whole Panem, becoming the new president. Since the later period of Paylor's times, her health was getting worse, she couldn't take care of the important affairs and the whole Panem is lack of a new leader.

Paylor has played an indispensable role and brought the calmness and happiness back to the Panem the people never possessed after she became the new president when Katniss shot President Coin, for knowing her ambition to hold another huger game 20 years ago. In these 20 years, she reformed Panem on a large scale. People were no longer limited and ruled in an autocratic way with a heavy hand. They acquire more freedom than before. Also, Paylor helped the people in District 13 follow their own will to rebuild their homes. They can go to any district chosen by them and utilize their talents to start their new lives.

Therefore, the vacant seat of the president arouses a huge panic among Panem. Philip, who has been loved and respected by the people then ascended. Having promised each district to give them a better life and born in Capitol, Philip is completely supported by almost all people in the country, for his perfect image in front of everybody.

However, no one would expect there's such a deep and strong desire behind this friendly, old man.


	2. Awaken from the Nightmare

The Equality Games

II.

Indeed, Philip originally had the determination to maintain the prosperity of the Panem, nevertheless, he is defeated by his own desire, which is greater than the responsibility and moral standard deep in his mind and then gets starts to his luxurious life, opening the gate toward the destruction.

He used to go to his office frequently, then he visits grand hotel more often; he used to wear ordinary shirts and pants to work, then he puts on bespoke tailoring; he used to feed himself for not being hungry, then he eats delicacy in every meal to his heart's content.

Where does the money come from though?

Almost every districts suffers from the unstable commodity prices set by officials, to be more precisely, it all attributes to Philip. He adjusts prices at his will but neglects the coming trouble nobody can even imagines.

One day, Rose came home after going to the market, she chatted with Alexander Finnick, Finnick and Annie's son and also her boyfriend on the phone and said

"I've just been to the market , the pork becomes more expensive than last week."

"It's normal the price would change a little bit, honey. Maybe you can eat more vegetables instead of meat. Ha…" Alexander said with laughter.

"Stop making fun of me, Alex! It's really abnormal, I used to exchange the pork with 2 rabbits and 5 birds, and now, it costs me 4 rabbits and 10 birds. Do you find something unusual recently?"

"Oops, it really sounds weird! Ah, I remember I originally wanted to buy a necklace, after I've prepared enough money, the price of the necklace becomes three times higher. It seems that something goes wrong. Maybe you should tell Dandelion, we can talk about this later." Alexander replied.

Rose is not the only one notices this, so is Dandelion. Recently, his law firm has got some cases about the accusation about the trade across the districts from the companies. More and more conflicts break out in districts when people trade or exchange their products.

Philip makes use of his politic power and monopolize a great amount of gold and jewel by violent means so as to seek exorbitant profits through price difference. He is completely controlled by the devil and commits so many crimes with his bloodstained hands just for the desire of his voluptuous life. Except for District 1, the price of the merchandise in other districts are all reduced by Philip.

So, not only Rose but the whole Panem are fall into the panic caused by the president they chose by themselves.

Although there is a great distance of wealth between Capitol and other districts, they still could maintain their basic living condition under Paylor's reign. Now, it turns out to be a total tragedy. In District 1and the Capitol, people try to throw up in order to have a variety of cuisine to satisfy their appetite and show up their latest garment where come from District 8, 9 and 10; in Rose's hometown, District 12, people begins to mine more and more coal to exchange for the foods and clothes to make it through this freezing winter. In other districts, their living condition is just a little better than District 12 , but actually there is no difference when you staying in the torturous hell.

"Well, it never rains but it pours." Dandelion says coldly, which draws Rose's attention on a piece of latest news on Capitol TV says that Philip is now intending to launch a new rule trying to nationalize the products from all districts with no exceptions. Philip gets bolder and bolder without hiding his great ambition. Everyone knows the real purpose of his new rule, even a third-year-old child, but it seems that Philip is the sole one unaware of that. Rose then makes a emergent phone call to Alex.

After the discussion, they all know the situation can only be worse if Philip doesn't fall from his position and change another ruler. The atmosphere around becomes dead silent all of a sudden, their faces get hard as a big rock and a huge iceberg. Dandelion then says with a sigh "War is inevitable."

Upon hearing "war", Rose frowns immediately for the familiar shout haunts in her head once again and makes her headachy. Dandelion pats his sister's shoulder and says "Don't worry! It is going to be a war with unity and belief instead of weapons and blood." His eyes are full of glimmering hope and his words are like the woolen blanket to a new-born baby, so comfortable and intoxicate.

They want the real peace and equality, not the war that eventually took away their parents from them nor the unfairness among districts and Capitol that causes the fights now. As the winner of the Hunger games, they do not gain the real prize or any benefits from that cruel race, all they acquire are the scars that stay for the rest of their lives and horrible memories of killing people. Knowing that better than any other, this time, Dandelion, Rose and Alexander do not want sacrifice or tragedies anymore, they would solve the fight with witness in a peaceful way. They think their parents would also agree with what they are going to do.

Therefore, Dandelion came up with an idea, which people need to bet everything they possess and pay the cost on a war first.


	3. Rebirth and Have a Nice Dream

The Equality Games

III.

First, they ought to stop.

People in District 12 should stop selling the coal to other districts and block any economic relationships coming forward. They know, they know very well that they might probably either die for hunger or die of other illness. But they are going to fight for their right of real liberty and pursuit of happiness this time. For sure, things don't go smoothly at first, through their continual efforts, more and more people are convinced and start to implement this plan secretly and slowly.

Second, they should wait.

Gradually, the growing numbers of districts are affected and their winter becomes colder and tougher. If they are wealthy enough as Capitol, perhaps they can hang in there for a while, but pathetically, they aren't.

Soon, many districts, inclusive of District 7, producing lumber and District 6, where all the transportation in Panem rely on and still District 8~10, they all join this plan and form an ally to suspend their supply to the Capitol and the districts not yet join them. At first, they hesitated for their decision, wondering whether they would succeed or not and being afraid that their efforts might all go in vain. Nonetheless, they put all these worries behind and make up their mind to belief and give it a try. This time, it is their only chance to earn the equality from Capitol and other districts which always look down on them, like District 1, and still the mere opportunity to protest against Philip.

As the time pass by, those left districts and Capitol starts to perceive their foods are in decrease and they are about to run out of the coal, indispensable in the winter because the Capitol right locates in Canadian Rockies. Out of unknown reasons, their traffic becomes more and more inconvenient. Though the official tries to block the news to the people in Capitol and districts, they can't tolerate it in the least. They haven't leaded lives like this, no hot water comes when taking a bath, no more luxurious and delicate desserts to eat for afternoon tea, even three meals in a day, going everywhere merely by foot, no electricity to stand the lights or heaters when pressing the button. The inconvenience is especially apparent in those wealthy regions since they are born in everything well-prepared for them. It is impossible for them to holding a candle when the electricity is cut off, shivering in the freezing cold night without the fire coming from the fireplace or heater, eating fruits in the trees without knowing how to picking it down when the hunger attacks them, any sweat dropping on their face and necks while they are walking back their house.

So, they change. They no longer put their trust and hope on Philip, who they think

would have brought them happiness and hope.

What no one knows is that Philip as well stuck in the hell he made. Unconsciously, merchandise price already been out of his control. From then on, the jewel and gold has been equal to the coal, grain and other so-called "daily necessaries". The luxuries he holds on hand is never worthy in other districts, even in Capitol now. In other words, he goes bankrupt, thoroughly.

Last, they can start.

They start to protest and it works easily. His own bankruptcy adding seething discontent from the public causes him to go off the stage easily as Dandelion anticipates.

"I've made a big mistake, I won't ask for your pardon, and I feel sorry. I…" he weeps and can't continue it.

Through this combat, Dandelion employs his wisdom and leads people to get away from the hell, like Moses led Israelites out of Egypt and went to Promised Land.

He is chosen to be the new president. "Why do you look so unhappy, brother?"

"I'm not sure if I would be a appropriate president. I'm worried that I actually don't suit this position at all." he says with a weary face.

"But you don't even give it a try. Remember what Dad says, anything you believe is right all worthy of a try."

"Umm… thanks, Rose. I know what I should do now." The missing smile like sunshine once again shows up on his face.

After Dandelion becomes a president, he adds many treatments, including "equal treatment", saying that the status of Capitol is no longer higher that any districts from now on and all districts are now equal. Furthermore, every district should choose a representative to supervise the administration of the president and the price of goods in each district. They need to report it to the public every month and the representatives and the president need to be re-chosen again every four year to ensure the real democracy, the country without dividing people through their occupation, which district they come, whether they are wealthy or not but through their efforts and honesty.

Everything in Panem back into peace and harmony again. Rose accepts Alexander's proposal and then get married while Daniel is still busy coping with the affairs of Panem and still, the crazy pursuit from Lillian, Haymitch and Effie's cute, passionate daughter.

" Hey Alex, do you want to play a game?" Rose asks

"Sure, what kind of game is it?" Alexander looks at Rose curiously and fondles her face gently.

"The equality game!" Rose replied with a naughty smile.

"Then, tell me the rules I should follow."

"First, no more touch! Ha…." Rose shouts and runs away excitedly with Alex chasing after her happily.


End file.
